


Pav-love

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Kags and Hinata are 2nd years, M/M, Shower Sex, and also had a growth spurt, daichi suga and asahi are graduates, he is still the second shortest member of the team, hinata has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata realizes that the people closest to you can be conditioned to pick up on the most subtle of habits, and decides to explore this realization further.</p><p>Aka the one where Hinata discovers hemay have pulled a Pavlov with Kageyama without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pav-love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is awful but I honestly couldn't think of a better one.
> 
> When in doubt, pun it out.
> 
> Enjoy

“K-Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata moaned out as he was pushed roughly up against his locker. Kageyama nipped at the shorter boy’s neck, his weak spot. Kageyama let his hands roam under Hinata’s shirt, dragging moan after moan out of his boyfriend. If Hinata didn’t stop him now, he wouldn’t be able to resist his advances, and this was not the first time Kageyama had done this after practice.

“Kageyama! S-stop, we can’t do this here.” He said, pushing him off. Kageyama rested his head on Hinata’s. “Where did that come from?” Hinata asked.

“I dunno...Just want you so bad” He said after a moment

“When we get home, ‘kay? We still have practice.” Hinata reasoned, and earned an approving nod from Kageyama. 

This wasn’t the first time Kageyama had done this sort of thing. It’d been happening a lot recently, and he couldn’t figure out why. He thought about all of the times he could remember: after practices, and more frequently during exam and testing periods, and tried to figure out if there was anything that connected them, letting his hair down as he gathered his things and his thoughts. And then it hit him.

 

~~~~~

It started at the beginning of their second year of high school. He decided to grow out his hair. It started as a decision Hinata made in an effort to somehow channel the strength of the now graduated Asahi, as if mimicking his hair would somehow grant him similar strength to the graduated ace.

The length of his hair wasn’t the only change that had most of his teammates surprised. Hinata had grown a few inches himself, a fact he loved, and that Tanaka and Nishinoya had been so proud when they saw how much he’d grown, though Noya was a bit jealous at how much taller Hinata was than him now.His jumping ability didn’t diminish, either, his height only added to his jump height. It had surprised their former teammates as well, Suga especially fawned over him

“You look so grown up!” He’d exclaimed while pulling Hinata into a tight hug. “Daichi look at him! He’s almost as tall as me”

“Trying to copy your old ace, huh?” Daichi had said, mussing up Hinata’s hair. “And you finally got your growth spurt! Seeing you this tall somehow makes me feel even older than I am.” Asahi himself was surprised, and a little honored at the sentiment behind Hinata’s new hair, and he’d given Hinata one of his old hair bands and a few hair ties. Hinata treated them like little treasures.

 

Out of everyone, Kageyama appreciated Hinata’s new look most. When Hinata decided to keep his hair long even though it had no added benefits to his volleyball skills, as the team expected it wouldn’t, Kageyama was admittedly very happy.

He had made an unconscious habit of playing with Hinata’s hair. Whenever the two had downtime, whether they were on the bus to a match, or just relaxing at either of their houses, Kageyama often found himself carding his hands through the waves of his boyfriend’s orange locks, and Hinata couldn’t complain about the added attention. 

That wasn’t quite what was frustrating Kageyama though. Hinata realized that he had made a habit of tying his hair up for various reasons. He tied it back for practice, he tied it back when he did homework, or studied. He also realized he always put his hair up whenever he and Kageyama had sex. Hinata realized that he had mentally conditioned his boyfriend to associate sex with his hair being pulled back

He had pulled a sexual Pavlov...

Of course, this was just a theory, and theories needed to be tested out. Thankfully, Hinata was more than happy to test out his theory, and Kageyama certainly wouldn’t be against it.

~~~~~

After they finished up with practice, Hinata let his hair down, and Kageyama seemed to have cooled down since the locker room earlier. His family was out of town, so he and Kageyama would have the house all to themselves for the weekend. It was the perfect time to test his theory.

“So...Whatcha wanna do?” Hinata asked as they sat in his living room.

“I still feel gross from practice… Mind if I take a shower?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Hinata said. “I think I’m gonna get my homework out of the way.” He said, grabbing a binder out of his backpack.

“You? Doing homework right away? Are you really my dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama asked teasingly. Hinata decided to fight back.

“You act like I never do homework, I’ve gotten a lot better about doing my homework since last year.” Hinata said, pulling his hair into a loose ponytail and flashing a quick grin. He could see Kageyama stiffen up a bit, a dazed look like he was lost in thought. It wasn’t hard to figure out what Kageyama was thinking about as a blush stained his cheeks. Hinata had him.

“You okay there, Bakageyama?” He asked, the question snapping Kageyama out of his daze.

“Huh? Oh yeah, just got...distracted.” Kageyama said.

“Oh. You were staring at me, I thought there might be something on my face or something.” Hinata said, feigning innocence. Kageyama lingered a little longer as Hinata pretended to begin his reading homework.

“I still can’t believe you’re actually doing homework.” Kageyama teased. “When did you become a good student.”

“Shut up and go take your shower before I kick you out.” Hinata teased back. Suddenly Kageyama’s lips were on his, and he was pushed on his back as Kageyama crawled on top of him.

“Forget your homework. Shower with me.” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear once they separated, he emphasized each command with a thrust against the smaller body below him, already hard against Hianta.

“But my homew-”

“Shower. Now.” Kageyama said, biting at Hinata’s neck.

“Okay, okay.” Hinata moaned out. He may have misjudged just how much this might work. Suddenly, he was hoisted up into Kageyama’s arms, and carried to the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them and setting Hinata down. The two quickly stripped, Kageyama turned the water on as Hinata let his hair down.

“Wait.” Kageyama said. “Do you-”

“Back of the cabinet, under the sink.” Hinata said reading his mind. Kageyama searched for a moment, coming up with a small bottle of lube and a condom. He shot Hinata an inquisitive look.

“What? No one looks in that cupboard, and after the last time I figured it would be good to be prepared…” Kageyama chuckled.

“You even got waterproof.” Kageyama noted. 

“I wanted to be prepa-”

And then he was on Hinata, pinning him against the shower wall and grinding up against him as the hot water cascaded over them. Hinata sunk down, trailing kisses from Kageyama’s chest down to his groin.

He gave a long lick along the underside of Kageyama’s cock, before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth.

“Holy shit, babe!” Kageyama nearly yelled, grabbing the wall for support, weak in the knees from the sudden attention. He brought his other hand down to Hinata’s head, grabbing a fistfull of the shorter boy’s hair as he started to slowly thrust into the warm mouth in front of him. Hinata, for his part, did his best not to gag as Kageyama fucked his face. Once Kageyama felt himself getting close, though, he pulled Hinata off his cock and helped him up.

“Want you.” Hinata moaned into his ear. Kageyama grabbed the container of lube, and poured some of the cool liquid on his hand, sliding it behind Hinata, and slipping a finger inside of him. 

He captured the smaller boy’s lips with his own as he added a second finger, Hinata moaned into the kiss as Kageyama spread him wide open.

“Kag-eya-ma. Need more.” Hinata moaned after a few minutes. “Want you now.” Kageyama didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the condom, and pulled it on before slathering more of the lube on his cock. He turned Hinata around, pushing him up against the wall, lining his dick up with the smaller boy’s entrance.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice low, and dominant. Hinata nodded, and he felt pressure against his hole as Kageyama pushed into that tight heat with a contented sigh.

“Always so tight for me, babe.” Kageyama moaned into Hinata’s ear. “S’like you were made to take me.” He thrust all the way in, making Hinata moan loudly.

“Y’like that, babe? D’you like it when I fuck you like this?” He moaned into Hinata’s ear as he started to build up a rhythm.

“Y-yeah, fuck! I love it” Hinata moaned. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Kageyama said. He gave a few more thrusts, and then he pulled out, leaving Hinata feeling empty.

“Kagyamaaa” Hinata whined. “I need yooou!” Kageyama spun him around.

“Wanna try something.” Kageyama said. Hinata felt weightless again as Kageyama lifted him up to eye level, and pressed his back against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist and his arms around his neck as Kageyama pushed back into him, burying himself to the hilt in a single thrust.

“Wanna see your face while we do it.” Kageyama moaned as he started thrusting again, kissing him as they built their pace back up. In this position, he was hitting Hinata’s prostate with nearly every thrust, turning the boy in his arms into jelly as he fucked up into him.

“M’close, baby.” Kageyama moaned, his thrusts starting to grow more desperate and irregular.

“Kageyama, please… Wanna cum together” Hinata whimpered. Kageyama wrapped his hand around Hinata’s cock, gave it a few pumps, and that was all it took. Hinata let out a high pitch moan, and he heat pooling on his chest. Kageyama gave a few more thrusts and let out a rough growl as he thrust in a final time, moaning Hinata’s name as he followed him over the edge.

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathless, drinking in the afterglow of what just happened, before Kageyama slowly set Hinata down, the latter of the two keeping a tight grip on the former’s arm to keep steady. Kageyama brought a hand to Hinata’s chin, and tilted it upwards, planting another short kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“God. Love you so much, baby.” He said, smiling down at Hinata. Hinata nuzzled his head into the crook of Kageyama neck.

“I love you, too.” Hinata whispered softly into his neck. The two of them finished washing up, Kageyama removed the condom, and tied it off, throwing it into the trash bin as they exited the bathroom.

The decision was made to order pizza, and the two of them curled up on the couch to watch a movie while they waited, Kageyama absentmindedly playing with Hinata’s still damp hair

“I still can’t believe I was right.” Hinata thought aloud

“About what?” Kageyama asked, confused.

“Oh, nothing important. Just a little theory I had.” Hinata said nonchalantly.

He wouldn’t soon forget what he learned that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what is awkward to write?
> 
> Shower sex.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it, though! 
> 
> Comments/Feedback are appreciated :D


End file.
